New Beginnings
by Senpukuchu o.0
Summary: Mikan is a Model but what happens when that all changes cause of an Arranged marriage...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a New Fanfiction **_

_**I don't Own Gakuen Alice but i Own this Story :****)**_

* * *

**Chapter one:Shocking News**

"So is it true Yukihara Mikan that you are going to Japan?"a reporter asked

"Is it true that you have a fiance?"Another reporter asked

_'Uhh!please let it stop!_'Mikan thought then went inside her car

"Thank goodness you arrived on time"Mikan said taking of her cap and sunglasses off

"That's my job Yukihara-san"her driver said then Mikan just smiled

_'But What the heck are they talking about!I have to ask my mom'_Mikan said sighing when they arrived at their house she went straight to the living room

"Mom!"Mikan shouted then their maids looked at her then bowwed

"Welcome back Mikan-sama"the maids said

"Yuka-sama is at her room right now having her spa"one of their maids said then Mikan sighed

"Again! Thanks"Mikan said then went out of the living room and went to her mom's room

"Mom!"Mikan shouted then her mom Looked at her

"Welcome back Mikan dear"Yuka said

"Don't dear me and tell me what is this Japan thing or Fiance thing!"Mikan said getting mad then Mikan went to the sofa and sat down

"Oh! that's quick"Yuka said then she went near her daughter and sat down beside her

"Well how should i say it"Yuka said touching her forehead Mikan just glared at her

"Just say it!"Mikan said getting really mad

"Well you're gonna go to japan to meet you're fiance cause our company and the Hyuuga Company is gonna work together so we used our children to get married so that's how it is"Yuka said but Mikan just looked at her

"I don't get it"Mikan said her Mom just sighed

"In short your gonna get married to their son"Yuka said then Mikan looked at her then started getting really mad

"**WHAT!** You want me to get married and you made that really important matter on your own!"Mikan said getting really mad

"But Mikan i can't keep our business rank two for the rest of my life we need someone young to continue our business and your our only child"Yuka said

"But mom what about my career i don't want to give up"Mikan said calming down abit

"Oh Your model career,Well you can still be a Model but if you can handle it while doing our business"Yuka said standing up and about to leave then said "Pack your things cause your leaving tomorrow"Yuka said then left her room

**3**

**2**

**1**

"**WHAT!**"Mikan shouted and Yuka just laughed at her daughters reaction

**...THE NEXT DAY...**

"I don't want to leave you guys!"Mikan said crying at Anna's shoulder

"Mikan you have to go cause we're at the airport already"Nonoko said

"Will miss you also"Anna said

"Finally their will be no Baka anymore"Hotaru said

"Hotaru you Meanie!"Mikan said

"Hey hey look is that Yukihara Mikan"a guy said looking at the girls

"Oh crap it is her she's so Hot"Another guy said

"Crap they found out"Mikan said bringing her cap abit down then Anna and Nonoko looked at each other then nodded

"Angel we will miss you so much!"Anna said hugging Mikan

"Angel?"Mikan said to herself

"Angel why do you have to leave us!"Nonoko said fake crying

"Oh shit it isn't Mikan"the guy said then walked away,Mikan noticed the girls plan then Smiled at them

"Thanks for the help"Mikan said to them then the girls Smiled at her

"Mikan-sama you are ready to go now"her bodyguard said Mikan looked at him then nodded

"Well i guess i have to go now"Mikan said looking at them again

"Bye Mikan"Anna said

"Bye!"Mikan said waving at them

"We will see you soon"Nonoko said then Anna and Hotaru looked at her

"Okay!"Mikan said walking away then she was out of sight

"Nonoko it was supposed to be a suprise"Anna said

"It's alright Mikan's dense anyways"Hotaru said walking away

**...TO MIKAN...**

"So i have a special sit ha!"Mikan said going to the plane "Wait did Nonoko said see you soon?"Mikan said "Must be my imagination"she continued

"We are really glad to have you on our Flight Yukihara Mikan-san"the pilot said

"No,the pleasure is mine"Mikan said smiling at him then the pilot went away so they can leave Mikan placed her bag at the floor and went to a window

**...AFTER A FEW MINUTES...**

"Goodbye America"Mikan said looking at America going smaller and smaller

"Think i should sleep"Mikan said the fell asleep

**...AFTER A FEW HOURS...**

"So this is what Japan looks like"Mikan said

"It's a good thing i know how to speak japan language"Mikan said then went to get her luggage

"Mikan dear!"a woman shouted behind her so Mikan turned around just to be welcomed by a hug

"Uhh Mom! why are you here?"Mikan asked shocked

"Of course i am here i can't leave you alone now would i You're a model and your family ranks top 2 in the whole world which Mother would leave their child alone"Yuka said still hugging her

"Well you would"Mikan said then Yuka let her go then she pouted

"Youre making Mom cry"Yuka said fake crying

"Yes yes I'm sorry"Mikan said then left her mom there standing alone then Yuka realized her daughter went ahead

"Wait for me!"Yuka said running after Mikan, Mikan just sighed

**...AFTER A FEW MINUTES...**

"So this is where we are staying"Mikan said looking at a four story house but shaped as a square_ (You know those very nice houses that are very unique but shaped as a square well if you don't just search at Google)_

"Yup"Yuka said

"Well it's smaller that our house in America"Mikan said going inside

"If youre not satisfied we can look for a bigger one"Yuka said looking at her daughter

"Nope it's not neccessary i like this one more"Mikan said going inside then went to her room

"Mom when will i go to school?"Mikan asked her mom

"Tomorrow"Yuka said preapring for dinner Mikan just sighed Mikan turned on the T.V and was shocked by the news

_"Mikan Yukihara the famous model here in Japan and in America is Now here in Japan she will be attending The Alice Academy School to meet her fiance which we don't know who that guy or the lucky guy is"_Mikan switched off the T.V then went to her room

"What about dinner?"Yuka asked her

"Not hungry"Mikan said then left

"And i made alot of the serving"Yuka sighed then left the food

"Yuki-san you can have the food!"Yuka said then went to her room

"Yes Yuka-sama"their maid said then went to get the over burned food

**...NEXT DAY...**

"Mikan-sama wake up it's time to go"a maid said waking Mikan up

"Uhhh! i got it"Mikan said then went to the toliet to change into her uniform then went out when she got changed

"Didn't know Japan's unifrom we're so cute!"Mikan said looking at herself at a full body mirror their uniform was a black skirt with a white polo that she left two buttons open which is inside a red coat but she left it unbutton she also has a black knee high sock and a neck tie which was loosely tied,Mikan went to get her brush and brushed her hair Mikan placed her hair in a loose bun and placed a sliver earing on her ear,Mikan looked at her self and nodded

"Yup i'm satisfied"Mikan said then went down and was greated by Maids and her mom

"Good morning Mikan you look so Cute in your uniform It fits you perfectly!"Yuka said hugging her daughter

"Mom i think i will be late"Mikan said looking at the clock Yuka looked also and Paniced

"It's true Let's go!"Yuka said pulling her daughter to the car

"Wait your coming!"Mikan asked and her mom nodded

"The Principal wants to meet me and you today"Yuka said then Mikan sighed

**...AFTER A FEW MINUTES...**

"Whoa this is the school i am attending?"Mikan said looing at a very tall gate

"Yes dear do you like it?"Yuka asked her and Mikan nodded "That's good to hear"she continued then both of them went out of the car only to be welcomed by screams

**"AHHH IT'S MIKAN THE FAMOUS MODEL AND HER MOM WHO OWNS THE YUKIHARA COMPANY"**a girl shouted and everyone passing by looked at us

"Mom i think this is a bad idea"Mikan said to her mom and Yuka just looked at her

"Why it's not like they will run to us"Yuka said then continued walking

"I just don't like their attention"Mikan said

"That's what you get for being a super model"Yuka said,Mikan sighed

"If only Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru were here"Mikan said looking down then suddenly someone hugged her back Mikan looked who it was and was shocked

"Hey Mikan!"a familiar voice said

"A-anna?"Mikan said looking at her friends who were behind her

"Hello Mikan"Nonoko said

"Am i dreaming?"Mikan said looking at them then Hotaru used her baka gun

"Ouch!,Then i'm not dreaming"Mikan said running to them and hugged them then they walked together to go to the principal office

**...KNOCK KNOCK...**

"Come in"a manly voice said

"Hello Principal-san"They said going inside

"Oh Welcome Mikan-san,Yuka-san,Hotaru-san,Anna-san and Nonoko-san"the Principal said smiling

"Umm why did we have to come here?"Mikan asked him

"Oh yeah i had to tell you that the owner of this school is the father of your fiance"the principal said Mikan looked at him with a shocked expression

"Ehhh"Mikan was cut off by a knock

"Come in"the principal said

"I came to pick up the new students"a girly voice said

"Oh Narumi-sensei this are the girls that are going to your class so please take care of them"the principal said then Narumi nodded

"So let's go"Narumi said looking at them then the girls nodded

_'I wonder if my High school life will be intersting!'_Mikan thought looking around her surroundings

* * *

_**Well that was it!**_

_**If you want to know what happens Next please look forward for Chapter 2 ;)**_

_**Press it!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:The News**

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"Come in"the principal said_

_"I came to pick up the new students"a girly voice said_

_"Oh Narumi-sensei this are the girls that are going to your class so please take care of them"the principal said then Narumi nodded_

_"So let's go"Narumi said looking at then the girls nodded_

_'I wonder if my High school life will be intersting!'Mikan thought looking around her surroundings_

**_END Of F__LASHBACK:_**_  
_

"Okay so wait here i will tell you if you can come in"Narumi said,We nodded then he went in

"Good morning my Beautiful students"Narumi said going inside

"Stup up Gay!"one of the students said

"Ahm...Well we have 4 new students today so please welcome them"Narumi said then the students looked at the door so Narumi gave them their signal

**...OUTSIDE...**

"That was our signal"Anna said going in first then was followed by the others when they went in some people gasped

"Um hello, I'm Anna"Anna said then the guys drooled

"I'm Nonoko"Nonoko said some guys had hearts in their eyes

"I'm Hotaru"Hotaru said in her icy tone which the guys shivered

"And I'm Mikan"Mikan said then the guys Fainted

"Do you have any questions?"Narumi asked then almost all the guys raised

"Do they have girlfriends"a guy asked

"Who's their Partners?"another guy asked

"What rank are they?"another guy asked

"Is the really Yukihara Mikan the model?"another guy asked

"Umm...We don't have Boyfriends"Anna said smiling then the guys were more lively

"We actually don't know our partners"Nonoko said some guys raised their hands signaling that they want them to be their partners

"They already have partners!"Narumi said then the guys frowned

"We rank special star"Hotaru said then the whole class gasped

"And yes i am the Yukihara Mikan"Mikan said smiling

"What's so good about them they don't compare my beauty,right Natsume-kun"a girl with perms said

"Oh well it's nice to meet you too Permy!"Mikan said smiling well more like smirking

"**WHAT**...what did you just call me?"Sumire said glaring at Mikan

"I called you Permy what's wrong about it?"Mikan said smirking

"The Names Sumire...**S.U.M.I.R.E**"Sumire said glaring at Mikan

"Oh sorry Permy"Mikan said

"You Bitch!"Sumire said and was about to attack Mikan but was stopped by an arm "Natsume-kun?"Sumire said looking at the guy beside her

"You're noisy so were Off"Natsume said

"What!...but that bitch started it!"Sumire said

"I said were off so piss off!"Natsume said glaring at Sumire who ran away,Everyone just sweatdrop except Hotaru and Mikan

"That's what she gets!"Mikan said in a whisper but Hotaru heard it and Hotaru just looked at her

"Well...the partners for Anna will be"Narumi said scanning the room and found a guy "Koko!"Narumi said then Koko looked at Narumi

"Are you trying to be killed!"Koko said glaring at their teacher

"Oh! cut it out Koko just be her partner!"Narumi said pushing Anna to go to Koko

"Um...Hello I'm Anna!"Anna said

"Shut up!"Koko said Anna just looked at him then sat down beside him looking at the desk _(Sorry i'm Making some of the characters OOC)_

"Nonoko you will be partners with Kitsu"Narumi said pointing at a guy beside Koko,Nonoko shivered when she noticed Kitsu's glare

"Um?"Nonoko was about to introduce herself when Kitsu glared at her,Nonoko just sat down looking at the desk just like Anna

"Hotaru will be with Ruka"Narumi said then Hotaru went to Ruka who sat beside that guy who broke up with that ugly girl,Hotaru sat down not saying Anything

"Well Hmmm...Mikan just be Partners with Natsume"Narumi said Mikan went near Natsume and Mikan smiled

"I'm Mikan nice to meet you Hyuuga-san"Mikan said smiling at him,Natsume looked at her

"Shut up Ugly"Natsume said then Mikan snaped

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say?"Mikan said trying to smile

"**U.G.L.Y**"Natsume said Mikan grabed his colar

"You're the one to talk"Mikan said smirking

"Oh really"Natsume said then Mikan noticed that Natsume was going closer and closer to her face

'Is he gonna kiss me'Mikan thought then she looked around and found something,she grabbed Ruka's rabbit and placed it and Natsume's mouth,Natsume opened his eyes and glared at her

"You bitch!"Natsume said but Mikan just stick her tongue out then she walked away followed by the other girls when they were out of the room the guys went to Natsume's desk but Natsume walked away and was followed by the others

**...TO THE GIRLS...**

"He's such a JERK!"Anna,Nonoko and Mikan said they looked at each other

"Really i was just being nice and he had to glare at me!"Nonoko said

"He told me to shut up"Anna said

"And he tried to Kiss me!"Mikan said

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OUCH!"3 of the girls said rubbing their foreheads

"You're noisy!"Hotaru said walking ahead of them

"Not you too Hotaru!"3 of them said running after Hotaru

**...TO THE GUYS...**

"That Bitch!"Natsume said rubbing his lips with water

"Sh*t,I trieted her as a fangirl"Koko said slapping his forehead

"Me too!"Kitsu said then both of them sighed

"And they were so Pretty!"both of them said

"Crap! I hate that Girl!"Natsume said wipping his lips with the back of his hand,Koko,Kistu and Ruka looked at him and Smirked

"Come on Natsume we Know you like her!"Koko said,Natsume glared at him

"We know you do you had lust for her"Kitsu said smirking Natsume just glared at him

"And you almost kissed her,you wouldn't do that,Well that's a first"Ruka said patting his rabbit

"Just Shut up!"Natsume said scratching his head

"Come on just say it!"Koko said

"Yup say it!"Kitsu said going near to Natsume while Koko and Ruka did the same

"Cut it out!"Natsume said glaring at them

"Not until you say it!"Koko said

***Calling Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Yukihara to come to the principal's office,I repeat Calling Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Yukihara to come to the principal's office Immediately***

'Good timing!'Natsume thought

"What's that for?"Ruka asked looking at Natsume

"Hn"Natsume said walking going to the Principals office

**...AT THE OFFICE...**

"So why did you Call me?"Mikan asked the Principal

"We will Wait for Natsume"the Principal said then Mikan nodded,the door opened revealing the guy they were waiting for

"Oh welcome! Hyuuga-sama"the Principal said Mikan just looked at him

"Sama?"Mikan said confused

"Well remember what i told you that your Fiancee's father Owns this school...Um...Well...Hyuuga-sama is the son of the owner of this school so his your Fiancee"the Principal said then he covered his ears

**3**

**2**

**1**

"**THIS JERK IS MY FIANCEE!**"Mikan shouted and Natsume just Smirked

'Now this will be fun'Natsume thought smirking while looking at Mikan

* * *

_**That's Chapter 2 **_

_**Find out what Happens next on Chapter 3 :)**_

_**PRESS IT!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"Sama?"Mikan said confused_

_"Well remember what i told you that your Fiancee's father Owns this school...Um...Well...Hyuuga-sama is the son of the owner of this school so his your Fiancee"the Principal said then he covered his ears_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_"THIS JERK IS MY FIANCEE!"Mikan shouted and Natsume just Smirked_

_'Now this is fun'Natsume thought smirking while looking at Mikan_

**_END OF FLASHBACK:_**

"So why did the Principal call you"said Anna running after a lifeless Mikan,Mikan looked at them

"N-natsume is my..._FIANCEE_"Mikan said looking at them,then Anna and Nonoko gasped

"No way that Jerk is your Fiancee!"Nonoko said

"Yup and i was really shock when i found out!"Mikan said really pissed off

**...TO RUKA AND NATSUME'S FAN CLUB MEETING...**

"We have to pay her back!"Sumire said then the other girls nodded in agreement"Just watch out Mikan Yukihara we will get you fo this!"Sumire continued

"Big news Big news!"a girl said rushing to Sumire's side

"What is it?"Sumire asked facing the girl

"Mikan Yukihara has a Fiancee"the girl said then everyone in the room gasped "And her Fiancee is...Natsume Hyuuga!"the girl said tears in her eyes everyone was so shocked that they wanted to kill Mikan

"That Mikan what did she do to get Natsume as her Fiancee"Sumire said bitting her nails

"We should kill her"one girl said,Sumire looked at her

"No i have a better plan"Sumire said telling the girls to come nearer to her to tell the plan

"So we will go..."Sumire said then the girls smiled at her and nodded in agreement

"So we will do it Later on then Meeting is dismissed"Sumire said then everyone went outside

**...TO THE GUYS...**

"So she's your Fiancee"Koko said Natsume just looked at him Smirking

"It seems you're enjoying this"Ruka said holding he's rabbit

"Who wouldn't"Natsume said still smirking

"Well she is the Model Mikan Yukihara and her business rank two,Who wouldn't be lucky to have her"Kitsu said then Koko nodded in agreement

"I'm still really Pissed!"the guys heard a familiar voice then when they turned around they saw Mikan's gang but Natsume noticed something and smirked

"Hey Polka-dots"Natsume said smirking,Mikan looked at him and wondered why he said that then finally noticed something

"YOU PERVERT!"Mikan said running to him and was about to hit him but Natsume grabbed her arm and slammed her at the tree thrunk

"UGH...Let go of me!"Mikan said struggling to get away from his hold

"Why should I?"Natsume said smirking and their gangs were just looking at them

"I said let go!"Mikan said but Natsume just hold her tighter so it means a NO,Mikan winced in Pain"It hurts"Mikan said having abit of tears in her eyes

"See acting so tough but you're just WEAK"Natsume said letting go and walking away,When Natsume walked away Mikan slid down and sat on the floor her gang went to her

"Are you alright?"Anna asked her touching her shoulder then Mikan just stared at the grass and Nonoko looked at her arms and Gasped

"Mikan looked at yor arms!"Nonoko said then Mikan looked at her arms and her eyes widden,Mikan touched it and winced in pain

"Let's go to the clinic"Hotaru said going ahead of us then we followed her

**...TO THE GUYS...**

"Didn't you go alittle to far?"Koko said then Natsume just frowned

"Hn"Natsume said they just looked at him

"That's gonna leave a bruise"Kitsu said looking at Natsume

"Hn"Natsume said then went to his room when he was gone his friends looked at each other

"He likes her"they said together then they smirked

**...TO THE GIRLS AT THE CLINIC...**

"Mikan does it still hurt?"Anna asked her who was bandaging her wound

"Not so much"Mikan said with a little smile

"It became so dark now i think we should go to our rooms and sort out our things"Nonoko said looking outside then to them,The girls nodded and was about to leave when one student went inside panting

"Ummm...Yukihara-san,Narumi-sensei is looking for you,He said if you can help him out at the labratory"the girl said then Mikan nodded and waved goodbye to her friends but one of her friend was looking at the girl suspiciosly

"Hmmm...Maybe it's my imagination"Hotaru said then walked away

**...AT THE LABRATORY...**

"Narumi-sensei?"Mikan said going inside but noticed it was really dark and she noticed it was a trap 'Shit'Mikan thought then the girl who brought her to the labratory locked the door and turned the lights on

"Welcome Mikan Yukihara-san to the Ruka and Natsume fan club Revenge Party"Sumire said Mikan looked at her and said

"What a weird name"Mikan said looking at their faces

"You!...Hold her!"Sumire said then four girls held her tight two on her legs and two on her arms

"Wait don't hold that arm"Mikan said to the girl and the girl smirked

"You mean this"the girl said holding her injuried arm tightly and Mikan winced in pain

"Ugh..."Mikan said closing her eyes but the girl held her wound tighter and Mikan felt more pain

"Well then shall we start the lesson"Sumire said getting a whip Mikan looked at her shocked

"What will you do with that?"Mikan asked her and Sumire smirked

"This"Sumire said smirking then went near her then Whipped her at her arm

"Ugh!"Mikan closed her eyes when she felt the pain

"Relaxing right"Sumire said Mikan looked at her and winced in pain when the girl who held her wound tighten her grasped Mikan couldn't handle it so she bit her arm

"AHHH!"the girl screamed then slapped Mikan, Mikan landed on the floor with a 'Thud'

"What happend?"another girl asked

"She bit me"the girl said then Sumire looked at her angryly

"You bit one of my Members you're gonna pay!"Sumire said then whipped her so hard which she thought lasted for 15 minutes

"A teacher coming Sumire-sama"a girl who was guarding outside said then everyone in the room ran outside Mikan who was left behind was badly injured,She haid bruises cause one of them used a stick and hit her at her face and more brusies at her arms and leg

"It's a good thing we wear long sleeve and knee high sock but what about this bruise in my face"Mikan said to herself touching her face when she touched her face she winced in pain 'Crap it hurts'Mikan thought then went out to go to her room when she arrived at her room she toke a long warm bath to clear out her thought and to clean her wounds when she was done she went to change into pajamas and went to bed

**...NEXT DAY...**

"Ugh..."Mikan woke up when her wounds started to hurt,Mikan sat up and went to her bathroom to change into her uniform

**...KNOCK KNOCK...**

"Coming"Mikan said running to her door and revealed her gang looking at her with shock expression

"M-mikan what happend to your cheek"Anna asked her and Mikan touched her cheek

"I feel of my bed and landed on the side table beside my bed"Mikan said laughing abit

"That must be painful"Nonoko said Mikan just nodded

"Hurry up will be late for our P.E class"Hotaru said then Mikan gasped everyone looked at her

"What happend Mikan?"Anna asked

"Hahaha I forgot we have P.E"Mikan said then everyone sweat drop 'Shit how can i hide my wounds'Mikan thought and she locked her door to go to her class

"Is this Mixed P.E?"Mikan asked and the girls nodded Mikan sighed

"Well atleast your good at sports and you would never Skip P.E"Nonoko said sighing abit but Hotaru noticed something's wrong with Mikan

'What's Mikan's problem and for sure she didn't get her wound by falling,why did she lie to us'Hotaru thought looking at Mikan and they arrived at the changing room 'Unless'Hotaru thought

"Mikan take your clothes off"Hotaru said Mikan looked at her

"Why?"Mikan asked 'Dang did Hotaru find out'Mikan thought

"Just do it"Hotaru said pulling her clothes off of Mikan

"Hotaru what are you doing?"Anna and Nonoko asked her but when Mikan had no clothes on only her under garments they finally noticed her bruised arm and leg

"Mikan where did you get this bruises?"Anna asked her Mikan just looked down

"Mikan answer us!"Hotaru shouted then the door slammed open they looked who it was and they saw Natsume's gang

"Why the heck are you shouting so early in the mo-"Natsume said but when she saw Mikan flames were in his eyes,he walked to Mikan and grabbed her arm

"Who did this to you?"Natsume said glaring at the scared Mikan

"I-i won't tell you"Mikan said looking away

"Tell me!"Natsume said agressively Mikan shivered

"Why do you need to know you don't care about me"Mikan said Natsume just glared at her some more

"You're my Fiancee how can i not care about you!"Natsume said gripping her hand tightly Mikan just looked at him shocked and she started to cry

"It was Scary!"Mikan said looking down then Natsume lossened his grip then grabed her for an embrace Mikan cried some more

"Who the hell did this to you!?"Natsume said still hugging her then their gangs went out to give them some privacy

"I can't tell you"Mikan said then Natsume gritted his teeth

"If you won't tell me i will go and rewined the CCTV"Natsume said then Mikan nodded in agreement,They were in that position for awhile and Natsume noticed Mikan was in her under garments Natsume smirked

"Now it's Strawberries"Natsume said breaking the hug Mikan looked at her clothes and noticed she didn't have clothes so she Blushed madly

"Y-YOU PERVERT!"Mikan shouted then Natsume smirked

* * *

_**That's Chapter 3 **_

_**Look forward for Chapter 4 ;)**_

_**PRESS IT!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V **


End file.
